


Twofer

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little drabbles about Casey and Chuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twofer

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine ad I do not own Chuck.

_**One** _

As Casey stood there, helpless, watching as Chuck drove off with the bomb, pure terror had gripped his heart. The sheer terror had gripped him so fully that he couldn't speak, couldn't move - couldn't breathe because the fear was so fierce. All he could do was watch in horror as the Nerd Herder exploded.

So when Chuck had appeared at his side a moment after the car turned had turned into a giant fireball with the remote in hand, Casey didn't hesitate. He grabbed Chuck by the hips and pulled him into a devastating, breath stealing kiss.

Casey growled against Chuck's lips, "Don't you  _ever_ do that to me again."

_**Two** _

Chuck walked into his room and was only a little surprised to see Casey sitting on his bed. After the mission they had, he expected that the NSA would want to rip him a new one.

"Spare me Casey. I know I screwed up and I know I should have just stayed in the car. I don't need the lecture."

Casey didn't say anything, just nodded and continued to sit there quietly. Worried, Chuck moved to sit beside him. As soon as he sat down, Casey grabbed his hand and held it firm.

"Casey?"

Still the agent said nothing and just squeezed Chuck's hand tighter. Chuck sat there quietly and squeezed back. He figured that seeing him with a gun to his head had terrified Casey just as much as it had scared him. So the two of them sat there, holding onto each other's hands and making sure the other was there.


End file.
